


Laser Tag

by blushingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, Laser Tag, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsterek/pseuds/blushingsterek
Summary: Prompt:Take me to laser tagging and then push me into a corner, kiss me, shoot me and walk away.





	

    “This is so stupid. Why are we doing this,” I huffed while one of the workers droned on and on about the stupid security issues and safeties for this pointless game.  
    “Pack bonding, Derek. You know that,” Scott said with a puffed up chest, like he was proud that he wrestled the whole pack here.  
    Stiles punched me from behind, “this is not stupid, Derek,” his eyes held enough mischief to be considered Loki-like, “This is laser tag.” He grabbed the gun off his belt and shot me chest piece. Red lights flared up from my chest and all the wolves cringed at the high pitched noise. Stiles’ eyes challenged me with a excitement.  
    “Gentleman!” the annoying short laser tag worker yelled at us, “You need to pay attention or you might get hurt!” He huffed furiously and went back to explaining the directions to no one in particular.  
    “So that's how it's going to be?” I whispered when Stiles walked in front of me to get with his team, Scott, Boyd and Lydia. He shot a playful glare back at me. “We are going to kick your ass,” I said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned in sync to me and my team, with raised eyebrows.  
    I moved to stand with my team, the dream team, Isaac, Erica, Allison and I.  
    “What's the plan?” Isaac asked as we huddled momentary.  
    “Stick together. I’m going to go by myself. I’m going to kill Stiles several times.” They all snickered at me and Erica shot a side grin that held a secret.  
    “Ready everyone!” The worker at the door yelled. The regular lights shut off and the black lights turn on, leaving only the glowing of the white one everyone's tennis shoes. We all wore black in anticipation of this battle.  
    The worker slammed his closed fist against a giant red button. The huge garage door opened that led to the “arena”. Erica, Isaac and Allison sprinted towards the the left stairs that led to a huge bridge. They dodged shots and battle attacks from Boyd, Scott and Lydia who were running towards the back of the arena.  
    I quickly got to a spot where I could be safe for a few moments. I took a deep breath and filtered out all of the yells and screams from my pack. I found Stiles’ scent through all of the sweat and BO that covered every inch of this place and followed it with vengeful viggor.  
    I tracked my way through our two teams fighting over the high ground and found myself in a corner where I could see Stiles but he couldn't see me. Well, I bet if he wasn't so focused on trying to sniper shoot Allison, he would have seen me.  
I snuck behind him as quietly as I could. I quietly reached up and grabbed his vest and spun him around.  
    “JESUS AND LUCIFER!” He screamed, as he threw his gun at me with little success as it bounced back hitting him in the knee. He groaned in exaggerated pain. “Very funny, Derek.” Stiles held his hands above his head in mock fear only barely suppressing his smile.  
    I walked towards him with barely a sound, grabbed both of his hands and forced them against the wall above your head. We were so close our noses bumped with every breath. I pushed my chest against his and our lips met in a soft battle. We moved together nipping and biting at each other's lips.  
    He came up for air and I grinned. I kept his hands pinned above his head and grabbed my gun, shooting him square in the chest. Red lights invaded the air and alarms screamed through the air.  
Letting go of his hands, I turned around a ran down the corridors and up ramps with the scariest grin.  
    “DEREK HALE, YOU BASTARD, I’M COMING FOR YOU,” I heard Stiles yell. I had to stop because I was laughing to hard.


End file.
